Not Who You Think
by Untoldtitan27
Summary: Sumary inside. Read, read, and smile THANKS!
1. Queen of geeks and Wierdos

Dude I only saw like 20 seconds of the show and Im hooked lol.

Sumary: Ilana gets bullied and a girl named Stacy Helps her and its an instant friendship. Stacy is a goverment agent looking for anyone in any way related to Titan. She has no idea that Ilana, Lance, and Octis are Titan. Meta humans! Robots! Friendship! SOME LANCEXILANA SHIPPING! OCXOC SHIPPINGS! MONSTERS! ZREAD AND REVIEW!

* * *

Ilana was walking throught the hallway like normal only to be pushed by the cheerleaders knocking her things to the floor.

"What a freak" the head cheerleader said.

"Who dressed you this morning? Your dad?" Another sneered down at the young princess.

"Hey stay away from my friend" A girl from the shadows said.

"Oh its the queen of freaks and wierdos. Stacy Rivers" The girl from the shadows showed herself. She was skinny but had muscle. Her hair that was an inch past her shoulders was woven into a short braid. She wore a indigo t-shirt, skinny jeans and boots. Her eyeliner was light and she glared at the head cheerleader.

"I'm a black belt in everything you can imagine so you can mess with my friend and get your ass kicked or you can leave them alone and keep on cheering your preppy little cheers." She clenched her hands into fists or anger.

"Fine but remember when you used to be like us?"

"Yeah then I got a brain" Stacy threw back and the cheerleaders left. Stacy turned to Ilana.

"Let me help you up there, Sweetie" She said and pick the princess up and set her on her feet. Then she grabbed Ilana's books and papers from the floor.

"Thank you" Ilana said and took her books.

"No problem us wierdos have to look out for each other.. I'm Stacy."

"Im Ilana"

"Nice hey you should sit with me and my friends at lunch." Stacy said.

"Sure can my friends Lance and Newton sit with us?"

"Sure but Lance might be bugged about how much he looks like an anime character"

*Lunch time!*

"Dude who are these guys?"

"Oh my gosh! Dark is real!" One girl squealed and hugged Lance tightly. Lance made a distured face. Stacy grabbed the girl by her neck and pried her from Lance.

"She watches to much anime" Stacy sat her down," Scoot down my loyal subjects"

"There not loyal to you. Their loyal to me!" One guy said, "Red Robin!"

Silence

"Red Robin!" Stacy yelled

"YUM!" The people at the table shouted.

"I win!" Stacy said and laughed, "Sorry its so crammed lots of people come and sit with us"

"Thanks that's very kind of you." Ilana said.

"I have an issue of the news paper!" One girl with brown hair and light brown skin said.

"Oh lemme see" Stacy said and opened the paper.

"The angel of the night stops another robbery" Stacy said.

"Who is she? All that I've gathered is that she's a teenager" A dirty blonde said.

"Chill. She's a hero she wants to protect her family. Wouldn't you?" Stacy said. The Girl who brought the newspaper grimaced at the food she had.

"Man this stuff is trash we need a new menu or real meat" She said.

"I know Olivia but this is the best that can happen. We should have signed that food petition when we had the chance" Stacy said and grimaced at the pizza on her plate.

"Who brought granola bars today?" Olivia asked.

"I did!" The Girl who latched herself on to Lance said and lifted up her bag.

"Angela man your a life saver" The Blonde boy said as the bag was passed around. Stacy looked off into space.

"Stacy. Stacy. Stacy!" Olivia yelled. Stacy fell back out of her chair.

"I am okay!" She said and pointed upward.

"Hey Stacy are you okay?" A tall blonde boy said looking down at Stacy.

"Yum yeah thanks Luke" Stacy said meekly.

"Up you go" Luke said and helped Stacy back up.

"Yup thanks" Stacy said and blushed.

"No problem" Luke said and walked away

"Stacy your blushing" Olivia said.

"Shut up" Tai said, "I am not!"

"Yes you are!" Angela said.

"Stacy's got a crush Stacy's got a crush!"

"I do not! I just got really hot all of a sudden.." Stacy said and gulped down her water.

"Sure so she says"

"So this is Ilana, Lance, and Newton" Stacy said.

"Hi"

"Hey"

"Hello"

"Hey ya'll guys had the petition for the New menu!"

"Do you still have it?"

"Sure" Ilana took out the paper and handed it to Angela.

"Wow Cool! Anyone got a pen?"

"People at the swim team would totally sign this" Olivia said.

"The band members would sign it."

"I'm pretty sure we can convince most of the choir students to sign it" Stacy said.

"Are you sure Lance isn't dark?"

"Dark has wings" Stacy pointed out and nibbled at her granola bar.

"Oh yeah.." Angela said.

*In the hallways after lunch*

"Bye Ilana. Meet you at the mall tomorrow" Stacy said and waved to her new friend.

"See you then!" Ilana said and waved back then disappeared to her next class. Stacy roamed the halls.

"A free class period is so much fun!" she stretched.

"Stacy, please-" A jock said.

"I'm not joining the basketball team again. I broke a kids arm.."

"No its the cheerleaders they're planning something big. They said they where going to give you a crown"

"Las chicas es muy loco in de cavesa" Stacy said.

"They weren't joking. Just please listen to me for once"

"Why so you can humiliate me again?" Stacy stood up and glared at the jock. It was Luke.

"I didn't mean too"

"Oh so smashing a plate of mashed potatoes against my head was an accident?"

"I said I was really sorry"

"You didn't have to go through the embarrassment and torment I did" Stacy wrapped her arms around herself and looked away.

"Is that why?"

"Its why I opened my arms to people to who are rejected by people like cheerleaders, jerks, and assholes like you can be"

"Whatever I shouldn't have said anything" Luke looked away," I hope you do get crowned!"

"Fine! I can't believe I haven't kicked your ass yet!" Stacy said Luke walked away.

"I'm sorry that no matter what. Even if you still date her. I love you, and I hate myself for it"

* * *

Ohhh Oc turm oil going on there eh? MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I know what you're thinking "Wait what happened to Anastasia Rios?" Stacy Rivers is Anastasia Rios just think about it for a second...


	2. Hyah!

New Chappie WHEEE! I hate haunted houses... YOU WHERE RIGHT JAMES I WAS WRONG! Alex you owe me...

* * *

Stacy counted in her head. Nothing.

"All clear general" She said into her comm-link. The ear piece cackled to life.

"All right you can go." Stacy breathed a sigh off relieve," If you dont find that robot soon your powers will be supended"

"Can't suspend the genetic" Stacy muttered after she turned her comm-linkl shut off. She stuffed the link into her sachel and climbed a pine tree like a spider and jumped on a telephone pole and ran skillfully across the wires.

*Ilana's House*

Ilana sat um and looked outside smilling. She stretched and got up to prepare herself for the day ahead of her. She undressed and took a shower, redressed and tidyed her room up before she walked out of her room and down the stairs to breakfast.

"Good morning, Ilana" Octus greeted. Lance was eating a apple and noded in the princess direction then he swallowed.

"So where are you meeting Stacy today?"

"She has a karate class at the mall so I was going to meet her there"

"She doesn't look like a fighter to me"

"She is."

"I'll go with you. I want to lean about this karate" Lance said and with that They walked out the door stopping long enough for Ilana to grab a banana and a piece of toast to eat on the way to the mall.

*Stacy's Class*

Stacy dodged blocked and flipped backwards. Her skin gleamed with sweat and her apponent stepped back, fighting stick in hand, and amired his handy work. Sweat ran into Stacys eyes, blinding her momentarily leaving her open for an attack. Her opponent was a tall musculer blonde boy. He smirked and charged. Stacy dropped to the floor and swept his feet out from under him causing him to fall on the floor. He didn't have time to breath before Stacy's fighting stick was at his neck. The boy's smirk fell and was replaced with a frown.

"Good job as always Stacy" The teacher said as Stacy put her stick aside and she offered the boy a hand. He glared and slapped it away and got up. They bowed to each other and The boy tackled Stacy. Stacy bit into his back to make him stop but only made her pain worse as her threw her into the weapons rack. She fell to the ground with a groan as the weapons and the weapon rack fell on top of her.

"Stacy!" A student yelled and ran to her friend and moved the weapons and the weapons rack off his comrade. She cringed.

"Thanks Dillon" She said and stood pushing her friend out of the way of the rampaging boy. Stacy grabed a fighting stick and slammed it down hard on the boys neck hitting a presure point thus knocking out the person out. Stacy leaned on Dillon favoring her left leg.

"Hes gonna hurt when he wakes up" Stacy said and hobbed to a bench.

"Dude you have needles in you arm!" Another boy said. Stacy looked down, sure enough she had two throwing needles through her skin. Red soaked into her fighting clothes.

"Ick" She said and pulled the needles out. The instructor examined her cut and wrapped a bandage around her sleeveless arm. Stacy grew dizzy from the blood loss.

"Lie down for a little while" The teacher said and left to his office to call the boy's parents. Stacy shut her eyes and slowed her breathiong right at the second Ilana saw her. Now if Stacy where normal it would seem as if she was a sleep, but stacy looked dead. Pale, unmoving, arm bandaged.

"Stacy!" Ilana cried. Stacy sat up.

"Oh hey Ilana. Whats shakin?" Ilana hugged Stacy tight.

Your not dead!"

"No that oaf on the mat attacked me and slammed me on the weapons rack" She motioned to her bandaged arm.

"Stacy go dress out. The lesson is over today" The teacher said.

"Hai!" Stacy said and hopped to her feet. She cringed again.

"I'll help you" Ilana said. They both hopped to a room that said Girls over the door and Stacy sat down on a bench. She lifted her shirt up showing all her scars on her torso and back.

"What happened to your back?"

"Fire... They said I could have died.. Heh proved them wrong" A smirk grew on Stacys lips as she put she other shirt that premoted peace and to save the planet.

"How?" Stacy paused as her untied her brown belt.

"I .. I don't like to talk about it.."

"Oh.. I'm sorry."

"Its okay" Stacy gave Ilana a bright smile as her buckled her boots over her skinny jeans. Ilana helped Stacy out and back into the main room.

"So how was class?"

"Good until the end" Stacy said and grimanced.

"You don't look like the fighting type" Lance said as he walked next to Stacy.

"Meh.. Bad people, good people, innocents guilty, nonguilty. Hey someones gotta help" Stacy said and grabbed her duffel that sat by the door.

"I thought the police took care of those things" Lance said.

"Ever heard of a vigalante?"

"No"

"Though so. Theres a lot of them. Real nice people" Stacy said. 'Can't cook worth a damn though' Stacy thought bitterly as she recalled the food her cousin made and that Stacy ate so she wouldn't feel bad.

"So is Karate fun?"

"Yeah I guess. It takes a lot of disipline" Stacy said and tested her foot then began to walk on her own.

"Theres a school dance coming up. Are you going?"

"Nah. I don't like to dance" Stacy shrugged.

"You have to go!" Ilana said. Stacy shrugged.

"I like to read more than dance.. Besides i don't like dresses much" Stacy said as they walked by the fountain. People giggle and snickered at Stacy.

"Why are they laughing?"

"Cause there jerks" Stacy growled and held tight to her sachel.

"Mash potato head" Someone said sending another round of giggles. Stacy rolled her eyes and made her strides longer.

"Hey Stacy I saw a beautiful dress you should try it on" Ilana said and dragged Stacy to s dress store.

"Look isnt it beautiful!" Ilana said and held out a pink poofy prom dress. Stacy cringed at the fluffyness.

"Um deary... Pink isn't my best color..." Stacy said and backed into a muscular guy. Tai turned and looked up. Her eyes widend.

* * *

CLIFFY! HAHAHAHAHA! REVIEW!


	3. What stunt?

I AM BACK BABY! ... WOW YALL LOVE ME DON'T YOU? YALL SHOULD REVIEW SOMETIME./... stupid caps lock... again

* * *

Stacy gulped. The blonde boy!

"Jared, I don't want to fight you" Stacy said and packed away where she bumped into another musculed chest, "Ilana! RUN!" Stacy yelled as the boy took hold of her.

"Let me go you fat head!" She yelled as Ilana ran to find Lance. She saw him surounded by girls.

"Lance! Its Stacy! she needs help!" Ilana said and pulled on Lance's arm.

"Where?"

"Upstairs in the dress shop!" They both took of running. Stacy was being carried outside kicking and screaming.

"You bastards! I'lll tell my Uncles and they'll kill your asses!" She yelled and pulled against there grip.

"Aw shut up" One said and she screamed. Stacy caught sight of Ilana.

"RUN ILANA!" She screeched, "WHERE THE HELL IS SECURITY WHEN YOU NEED THEM?"

Jared smirked, "We distracted them on another floor"

"I'M GONNA GET MY WHOLE FAMILY ON YOU PUNKS! NOW LET ME GO!" She screeched again and kicked Jared in the stomach. She arched her back and kicked and screamed and snapped but they didn't let her go.

"What are you waiting for?" Ilana Said to Lance. Lance squinted.

"I can't hit them with out hurting her" He said. There was more screaming and then something inside Stacy popped. The color in her eyes flared out and she gathered hersefl together and thrust her legs out will all her power. The boys where forced backwards as Stacy fell on her butt. Stacy Bounced up and grabbed Lance and Ilana's wrists.

"We gotta get out of here!" Stacy said and saw the boys coming to.

"We can go to our house" Ilana said.

"Great as long as its away from here!" she said as they ran past the fountain.

"Oh wait one second." She said and stood in front to the fountain. The boys ran at her like charging bulls. she jumped to the side and watched as they fell into the fountain, "Yeah!" she yelled "now we have to run" Stacy said and laughed all the way to Ilana's house.

"Can't breathe.. Hahaha... Too funny... .Hahahahaha" Stacy laughed and leaned against the door. Ilana laughed with her and Lance scowled.

"You think that was funny?"

"No..." Anna said seriously, "HILARIOUS!" Anna said and pounded on the floor laughing which proceeded in making Ilana laugh harder.

"Come on. Lets go inside" Lance said and rolled his eyes. Stacy made her hand act as a mouth and when Lance turned to look she was still making the hand motions. She put her hand behind he back and grinned. Lance shook his head and opened the door. Stacy's Bag rang. She shifted through it and held up a cell phone.

"I gotta take this. I'll be right inside" Stacy said and opened the phone. She waited until lance and Ilana where inside.

"What was that stunt you pulled at the mall?" A calm voice said.

"What stunt? That was all real. I almost got kidnapped at a mall" Stacy said.

"Make sure to find Titan soon" He paused "Where are you? The energy levels are all extremely high"

"At a friends house. I just ate and my metabolism you know that it is fast" Stacy said.

"Use your scanner ask if you can stay the night. Its going to rain soon" Stacy looked up.

"Indeed. Well sure. No way I want to walk to HQ dripping wet" Stacy said and rolled her eyes. The line went dead. She sighed and put her necklace on scanner mode. She walked into the house with a big fake smile plastered on her face.

"Who was it?" Ilana asked.

"My friend James wanted to see if we could go to a movie Friday"

"That cute blonde guy?"

"Yeah! Oh man you should hear him sing" Stacy raved.

"Aw he sang for you?"

"No.. I wish it was for a concert"

"Aww. Oh this is our father. "

"Pleasure to meet you sir" Stacy said and shook Octus's hand.

"Hello Stacy. Ilana has told us much about you"

"Stacy lets go to my room!" Ilana said and dragged Stacy up the stairs. Lance watched.

"Does she have any electronics on her?"

"A cell phone, a watch, and something I can't quite identify."

"want me to check it out?"

"Father, Stacy's staying the night tonight! Its raining!" Ilana yelled from upstairs. There was laughter that followed. Lance walked upstairs and opened Ilana's door.

"Ilana, Stacy why don't you too go and play in the rain?" Stacy looked up from her satchel and grinned.

"Come on Ilana!" Stacy grabbed Ilana's hand and dragged her outside in a fit of giggles and laughs. Lance counted to ten and entered the room. He opened her bag and rumaged through it. Clothes, knifes, and a book. He openned it and flipped through the pages. Sketches of mutradi monsters! Lance didn't like this. Not one bit. He put the book back and saw a make up case and put it back down he had no intrest in that sort of thing so he put it back down and found nothing else electionic so he went to the bathroom and grabbed two towels and watched at the girls threw mud at each other and did cartwheels in the rain and laughed. Something wasn't right with Stacy. Something wasn't right about her. He turned on the tv and tried to clear his thoughts.

* * *

Welll i'm not dead but my friend Anthony is. Love ya big mike your a great person. See you in heaven alright? So review if you want.. please


End file.
